Helis
Helis is the leader of the Eclipse and the secondary antagonist of Horizon Zero Dawn. Background Helis is the former champion of the 13th Sun-King Jiran. His main goal is to lead the Shadow Carja forces to restore the Sundom to the state as it was under the Mad Sun-King. Secretly he is the leader of the Eclipse and is aided by HADES. History The Reign of the Mad Sun-King Jiran Helis was a kestrel warrior in service to the Sundom. During the early years of Jiran's reign, major sandstorms that plagued the vicinity of Sunfall were decreed to be part of the training. Helis was the first to survive the sandstorms and eventually rose to gain the moniker of Terror of the Sun. He would become known as Jiran's champion and most prized soldier; when his wife died in childbirth, the Sun-King allowed him the honor of burying his family in the royal crypts. Helis would lead many attacks during the Red Raids, becoming infamous among the Oseram. The Liberation During the Fall of Meridian, Helis led his kestrels in defense of his city. Having sensed the battle was lost, Jiran had Helis take his son Itamen and wife Nasadi out of Meridian. While Helis succeeded in breaching the siege and taking all the loyalist Carja to Sunfall, Jiran was killed by Avad, who replaced his father as Sun-King. Helis, along with High Priest Bahavas, led the splinter tribe who had joined them to Sunfall, calling themselves the Shadow Carja. They set up a puppet government at Sunfall, making Itamen a figurehead king. Sometime after the forming of the Shadow Carja, Helis was told by Bahavas that he had found the "Tainted Shadow" of Carja lore. HADES' orders Before the Proving, Helis received word from HADES that he should kill a Nora by the name of Aloy. Helis went to the Proving along with his best warriors. There, he killed many Nora and almost killed Aloy. After supposedly killing Aloy he told HADES of his feat. Some time after that, HADES learned Aloy was still alive. After using some Corruptors on a Behemoth that had killed many gladiators, he attempted to sacrifice Aloy as it's next victim in the Sun-Ring. Unfortunately, Aloy was smart enough to kill it and escaped Helis' clutches, albeit with the help of Sylens and some overridden machines. Helis' final encounter with Aloy was during the battle for Meridian, where he brought multiple Deathbringers and Corruptors to the fight. He had one final confrontation with Aloy, and he and his best men were defeated. As he started babbling about being the chosen one of the Sun, Aloy told him he was being manipulated by HADES, and he was killed. Personality Helis is a ruthless, devoted, religious man who believes that he was chosen by the Sun to lead the Carja back to glory with the help of HADES. As such, he is utterly convinced that his actions are justified. He despises comfort and pleasure, believing them to be an invitation to weakness. Battle Stats Trivia * The name Helis is likely derived from Helios, the Greek god of the Sun. * Helis' voice actor Crispin Freeman voiced Helios in the 2010 game God of War III. * Contrarily, the Horizon Zero Dawn Collector's Edition Guide states that Helis was not present during the Fall of Meridian. Gallery Luc-de-haan-helis.jpg|Concept art by Luc de Haan IMG_0237.JPG|Helis in armor File:Villain725.jpg File:MainVillain.png Helis.png Helis.jpg Category:Deceased Characters Category:Eclipse Members Category:Enemies Category:Shadow Carja Tribe Members Category:Human Characters Category:Opponents